Truth is in the Blood
by mysterious-Becci-D
Summary: Edward has vanished without Colonel Mustang even knowing. Not until he suddenly appears in Central; battered, bloody and brusied... Will The Colonel be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD**

_**Becci 'D':**__ Hello, I have recently become obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist. So I have been reading a lot fan fiction, viewing art, etc. I got inspired to write my own story as I wanted something very angsty and dramatic. It's been many years since I have wrote a fan fiction so I am probably a little rusty but hope you enjoy this story. ^_^ _

Edward stirred with a groan. He wasn't sure where he was. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry. All he could make out was that the air felt damp and cold. '_Feels like concrete'_ Edward thought as he placed his hands on the ground. He looked around to try and figure out where he was, it seemed as if he was in an alleyway between some tall buildings.

The buildings looked familiar but he wasn't sure where he was. It was hard to make out anything as his vision was blurred. He staggered to his feet; pain shot through his arm as he lifted it to clutch his side. Ed looked down at his automail arm. "Shit!" His hand was dripping with blood and all down his left side.

"Shit...Need to get...out of...here!" He clutched his bleeding side again and lent on the wall as he dragged himself to the exit of the alley. His eyes were out of focus and he was then blinded by a bright light. He sounded like it was a passing car.

"uhHHHhhh...Damn hurts...Where's Al?" Ed was breathing heavily; his body was dripping with sweat from the effort of moving only a short distance. Blood was slowly dripping down his face. He looked around again to try and verify where he was. He didn't recognise anything.

"DAMN IT! Where the hell am I!" Edward said with irritation. He instantly regretted shouting as he started to cough violently. Edward dragged himself to the end of the road leaving a trail of blood behind him. As Edward turned the corner onto another unrecognisable street he literally bumped into somebody.

Ed grimaced with pain as he fell backwards and landed on his bad side. He clutched himself even tighter; his vision had become so blurry now he practically couldn't see anything apart from shapes and colours merging into one another.

"Oh my god! Edward!" gasped the blurry figure in disbelief. "Hey Edward can you hear me?...ED!" The figure grabbed his shoulder.

Edward looked up and could just about make out that this figure was wearing military uniform. Edward was in so much pain; he let out a slight groan and then started to close his eyes. He was losing the battle of consciousness.

"HEY! NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE?"

That was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

_Headquarters _

"Status Report!" Ordered Roy Mustang with a slight worry to his voice.

Havoc saluted at Roy; "Edward Elric was found of the early hours of this morning at around 5am and is currently in Central hospital. His condition is critical and is under constant super vision".

"Where did you find him?" asked Roy.

"Well believe it or not sir, I had just left my apartment, lit a cigarette, and walked around the corner and got knocked off my feet by the kid" explained Havoc.

"What's going on? Where is Alphonse Elric?" Roy asked with frustration.

"Calm down Sir." insisted Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Yes sir, I located Alphonse in his home town. He told me that Edward has been missing for 2 days now" reported Sergeant Fuery. "He will be on the next train to central".

Roy nodded in acknowledgment; he then turned his attention back to Lieutenant Havoc.

"Right, Havoc Breda! Go to the location Fullmetal was found, look for any clues that might indicate what happened to him."

They both saluted, "YES SIR!"

"And Lieutenant Havoc?...It would be best if you changed your jacket; you don't want to attract the wrong attention" Said Roy as he pointed at him.

Havoc looked down and realised he was covered in Ed's blood.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't realise" He saluted once again.

"Fuery, Falman! I want you to go to the station and wait for Alphonse. When he arrives, bring him straight to the hospital".

"YES SIR!" They saluted.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, You're coming with me to visit Fullmetal."

"Yes sir."

_In Central_

"Ah! I can't believe I didn't notice all this over me!" Havoc said as he pointed to himself "It's kind of everywhere else".

Breda looked over to area they had to search, it was stained in blood.

"Hmmmm, this is so strange." She said; "As far as we knew Ed was in Resembool with Al. What could happen in just 2 days!"

Havoc shrugged "Beats me, we better look a bit further to see what direction he came from."

"That should be easy, look. Just follow the blood." said Breda as she pointed down the street. Havoc looked down the street. There in plain view was a trail of stained blood smeared against the wall with splashes of it on the pavement.

"Damn...How was that kid able to move?" Havoc said in shock as he scratched the back of his head.

"Leads to this alleyway here" Breda said as he followed the trail. "Hmmmm, the blood just stops there. This must be where Major Elric must have been laying"

"Don't look like there any signs of a struggle either" Havoc looked around "Hmmmm, but look. There are some signs of alchemy here."

Breda inspected the area they thought Ed had been laying. "Yeah your right, I can see the alchemy scars… This is getting weird! I don't think we're going to find anything to help us here".

"Hmmm, I don't like this." Havoc sighed as he lit a cigarette "Lets report back to the Colonel".

_Hospital_

Edward was still unconscious. His beaten bruised body was hooked up to a heart monitor, breathing equipment, a drip full of blood to refill what his body had lost so much of. His breathing was slow but steady; he didn't have much colour to his face.

'_I can't believe this kid is Edward it really doesn't look like him. But that automail is unmistakable'_

Roy sighed, Edward was a mess and he didn't like the strange atmosphere around this situation. Roy sighed again. "2 days" he muttered "what happened in him 2 days?"

Hawkeye looked over at the colonel with concerned eyes "Don't know sir. But he wasn't even reported missing".

Roy clasped his chin as his thumb scratched his cheek in thought. "hmmm, we have to ask Alphonse what happened before he vanished." He looked down at Edward once more _'Don't worry Edward, We'll help you, you'll be ok'_

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**_Becci 'D': _**2nd Chapter up. Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

Alphonse and Winry were on the next train due for Central. When they heard the news about Edward they were both shocked. Winry insisted she was going with Al too, god knows what state Edward would be in. He may need her automail skills or just a friendly face to cheer him up.

"Al? I'm worried about Ed" sighed Winry.

"Me too, I just keep thinking on where he could have gone? I mean it's not uncommon for brother to disappear for a long while but he always comes back!"

"hmmm..." was Winry's response as she put her head in her hands and stared out the window. "I think were near central. We should be stopping sometime soon".

Train station

"uh hah! Here comes the train!" chirped Fuery. "Hopefully they will see us?"

"Well is should be easy for us to spot Alphonse" said Falman "Speak of the devil there he is"

"MR ELRIC SIR! OVER HERE!" Fuery waved his arms and jumped up and down at the same time to been seen over the crowed. Alphonse saw him and waved.

Hospital

"Alphonse!" Roy stood up and greeted him.

"Hello Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye" Al looked over at Edward. He was still unconscious. "How is my brother doing?"

"No change, He is still the same as he was when he arrived at the hospital. Just a lot more stable".

"Oh" was all that Al muttered. Winry looked shocked and tearful. She didn't realise how bad of state he was in.

Roy broke the silence "Alphonse, in order for me to try and figure out this situation. I need you to explain to me every detail you can remember before Fullmetal disappeared?"

"Oh right! Yes Colonel" Al bowed at him "Well you already know that we were at Resembool. As brother had to have his arm fixed".

"HE BROKE MY AUTOMAIL AGAIN!" Winry huffed as Al gave a nervous laugh.

"Well lucky for Ed, he didn't break it that much! Anyway it didn't take long for Winery to fix it but we decided to stay just for a little while. As it has been a long time since we had gone home. That evening before he disappeared..."

FLASHBACK

Everyone had just finished dinner, Ed and Al went outside to watch the world go by before Edward decided to call it a night and go to bed. Edward was staring up into the sky deep in thought.

"What's up Brother? You seem quite distracted today?" asked Al.

"Huh? Oh!...It's nothing Al. I just can't seem to stop thinking today that's all" Ed smiled at his younger brother. "Don't worry so much".

"You should go and see her. Go and visit mum?" Al suggested.

Edward looked surprised "huh! What makes you say that?"

"Well I know something is bothering you, so don't lie to me Ed I can tell! You usually get a little down when we come home. But every time you go and visit mum you always come back with a smile on your face." If Al could smile, he would of done while thinking of this memory. "So go see her?"

Ed smiled at his brother, Al knew him well. Could read him like a book.

"Yeah you're right Al. In fact you're right most of the time!" He stood up and patted Al on the head "I see you later"

END FLASHBACK

"Then I watched him walk off towards the cemetery. That's the last time we saw him" Al explained.

"But why didn't you call to report him missing?" asked Roy.

"Well as I said to Winery earlier, it's not unusual for brother to disappear for long periods of time. So that first night I was worried but didn't think too much of it".

"The next day some of the local people had said they have seen Ed around. So we just assumed he turn up later" added Winry.

"It wasn't to later on we realised something wasn't right. In fact that day just before sergeant Fuery rang. I was just about to inform you myself Colonel" explained Alphonse.

"I see" Roy had is hand clasped at his chin again in thought. "Has Lieutenant Havoc..."

Before Roy could finish his sentence the sound of Edwards heart monitor suddenly beeped fast and loudly. Everyone immediately turned to look at Edward.

In Ed's mind

_'What's going on? I can hear voices' Ed's mind said to himself. He felt like he was floating in midair. Everything was white, just nothing. All Ed's mind could comprehend was the muffled sound of a conversation nearby him. 'I can't remember what happened? Am I alive? Hello?' It didn't matter how much Ed's mind ranted on with questions none were answered. Confused and puzzled Ed's mind then realised another sound. Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... 'Huh? I know that sound'. Beep Beep Beep BeepbeepBEEPBEEEEP..._

Edward released a small groan from his dry throat, his eyes twitched and flickered half open. They were dull and glazed over.

"HUH! BROTHER! Hey Brother Can you hear me!" Al asked with hope in his voice.

Ed didn't respond, he just lay there staring into space. Everyone looked at each other not sure what to do, but before anyone had time to think of something Ed then blinked. Some life came back to those golden eyes, his expression then changed to the look of shock!

"Fullmetal?" Ed's body jumped to the sound of the Colonel's voice. Startled he looked in the direction where the voice had come from. Ed's shaky breath could be heard, he then spoke in a small croaky voice.

"W, w, what...huh what's...going...on?" Ed asked dully.

"Oh Brother! Where have you been?" Al chirped relived his brother was awake and responding.

"You had us all worried Ed" said Winery with a teary smile.

"mmm, I don't...understand!" Ed moved his hands and clutched his head. "It hurts" he croaked out. Edward looked really confused; he couldn't take in the situation in front of him. He groaned "what's...going...on?" he said again.

The Colonel stepped up and took rest in the seat in front of Ed. "Fullmetal, I need you to follow my finger with your eyes ok?" Ed slightly nodded as Roy held up his index finger in front of Ed's face. He swayed his finger to and throw for Ed's eyes to follow, but the injured boy couldn't keep up. "I think he has a concussion, It would explain the utter confusion and unawareness. It might be possible Fullmetal has temporary memory loss"

Even though Roy was no Doctor, He did have some medical knowledge due to being in the military and all. Everyone knew he was probably right, no doubt about that.

"Fullmetal, do you have any idea on what happened to you?" Roy asked.

Ed stared at the colonel with a daze and shook his head slowly "Please Colonel...It hurts..." Roy was about to say something when Ed suddenly sat up in a coughing fit. Again the sound of the heart monitor going into frenzy could be heard throughout the room.

"Oh my god! Brother!" Ed was coughing up fair amounts of blood through his fingers onto the bed sheets.

"Quick! Someone Alert somebody!" Ordered Colonel Mustang 'He must have internal bleeding somewhere?' he mentally thought "Its ok Edward. Just spit it up, do not swallow it" Roy said as he rubbed Edwards back. Ed nodded to him as his coughing died down.

Falman was the one who shouted to a Nurse for a assistance and it wasn't long before a Nurse and a Doctor rushed into the room. "Sorry everyone, could you please leave the room and wait outside" said the Nurse "The doctor needs to check Mr Elric, you can come back in shortly" As she shut the door behind them.

In the corridor

The time they had been waiting outside Ed's room Havoc and Breda had returned with their findings. They told them all what they found but it wasn't much use to them. There was no evidence in telling how he got back here in central?

It had been a few long minutes before the sound of a door opening could be heard in the quite corridor. The nurse had stepped out and smiled at them.

"He's ok, but urm? The Doctor asked to see his guardian, as he is still a minor after all."

Again everyone looked at each other; Roy stepped up and took charge again. "I suppose it would be me" He turned and looked at Al. "If that is ok with you Alphonse?" Al nodded in agreement.

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang; I am Edward Elric's commanding officer. I'm afraid he does not have any parents to represent him and his only family member here is his brother. Who happens to be only 14" he said as he pointed to Al.

The Nurse looked up at him with surprise "Oh, so you're a minor too?" She said nervously. She looked back at Roy "That's fine I can accept that. Please come in the Doctor will explain". Roy followed the Nurse.

They all watched with concerned eyes as the Colonel disappeared behind a closing door.

Ed's room

Roy re-entered Edward's room with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what to expect. Roy quickly glanced at Ed first to discover he was unconscious again before he looked at the Doctor.

Roy gave a nod to the doctor "Hello, I am Colonel Roy Mustang" he introduced himself.

The Doctor gave a small smile "Yes, I am aware of who you are. I am Doctor Gerrard. I need to have you consent for Mr Elric. As we immediately need to get him to surgery. I believe he has internal bleeding in his chest area with needs to be stopped".

'Just as I feared' thought Roy "Why do you need my consent?"

"As the risks of surgery have to be done in a vital area and complications can occur".

Roy didn't like the sound of this statement, he sighed. "Yes that's fine, but I wish to see Fullmetal come out of that theatre alive and well. So please do all that you can to succeed this?"

The Doctor nodded "Don't worry Colonel; I have to inform you of the risks before a procedure can be done. I have faith in my team".

The sound of doors being crashed opened startled everyone. Edward's Doctor and Nurse had barged through the doors with Ed's bed and started to push him fast straight past them. Another Nurse dashed passed to help push Edward away from them.

"Brother?" Al said suddenly realising what had just happened.

Roy stood in the doorway from where Ed had just came from starring down the corridor in the direction Ed was being taken. All eyes then turned back to him.

"What's going on sir? What's happened to the kid?" asked Havoc startled.

Roy sighed in thought. Despite what the Doctor told him he was worried still. "I'm afraid Fullmetal needs some surgery to clear up some internal bleeding they expect he has".

Winery gasped, tears formed in her eyes again "W, what? Oh my god! Is he going to be ok? Please tell me he's going to ok?"

Roy didn't answer he stared down the corridor where Edward just was.

"Sir!" shouted Lieutenant Hawkeye. Startling Roy out of his daze. "Is Major Elric going to be ok?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know. Doctor Gerrard informed me he has faith in his team so the best we can do is just wait and hope that everything turns out alright".

Few hours later

Roy didn't seem the point of having everyone hanging around getting in the way at the hospital. He sent Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman back to headquarters to follow up on any leads on Edward. Also to have the area he was found at cleaned up. He reassured the 4 of them that the moment they heard any news he will directly call them at the office. As usual he had left Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye by his side.

Roy had lost track of time just waiting around. He knew he had other duties to attend but he could catch up with that later. What was important was seeing Edward Elric was going to be ok and back to his usual self. He knew it didn't always seem they saw eye to eye but he did care for the kid. He felt he had to be a 'farther figure' to both these boys and guide them on the right path. They had no one else. Also the years of working together he saw them both as alleys and friends. Even though he wasn't going to tell the cocky young teen anytime soon. He had to keep the squirt in order.

"Lieutenant" Roy said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes sir?" she responded.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

Riza paused in thought as she calculated "I believe it's been around 3 hours now sir".

"Hmmmm, I really hate waiting!" Roy said as he rubbed his hand down his face as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Colonel?" Roy looked over to Alphonse. Both of he and Winry have been so quite he nearly forgot they were here.

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Brother will be ok. He is reckless and often jumps into situations most people wouldn't. So it's no surprise that things like this have happened before. But he always pulls through stronger and more determined than ever" Al reassured.

"I know, there's no stopping the kid. I just hate waiting around without knowing the facts. My mind just cannot stop thinking" Roy replied "I am hoping we shouldn't be waiting too much longer now".

It wasn't until another half hour had passed that the nurse who spoke to them earlier was making her way towards them. The 4 of them looked at her with hopeful eyes. She gave them a bow and smiled at them.

"Hello" she greeted. "Mr Elric is doing ok and is currently in the recovery room. Visitors are not allowed in there so when the Doctor says so I will come and collect you to see him".

"Thank you" responded Alphonse.

"The Doctor will explain things in detail when it's time too" she added. The nurse then left them to their thoughts once more.

The time passed by quicker than they expected this time, and before they knew it all of them were being escorted to Edward's hospital room. This time the covers on Ed's bed were pulled half way up his body and they could see his bruised bandage up torso. They had removed Edward's automail arm, it was lying on a table nearby.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly" said the Nurse before she left the room.

Everyone's attention turned back to Edward. He looked a lot more comfortable as his breathing was more even and consistent. Ed had a peaceful look on his face and he didn't look so pale either.

There was a knock at the door and Doctor Gerrad walked in. "Hello again" he greeted calmly. "My suspicions were right. He had internal bleeding. A broken rib had punctured a lung and that was the source. We had to take Mr Elric's automail off as I know it's been damaged. The electricity current that is used to connect to the nerves interfered with our equipment. I have to say though I think Mr Elric's face changed when it was removed. It was like he was relieved. It may have been causing him pain. No worry's, my surgeons corrected the problem and there shouldn't be a reoccurrence". He informed "He will slowly recover, he is currently recovering from the anaesthetic but I cannot tell when Mr Elric will wake up".

The look of relief spread across their faces.

"Thank you very much Doctor. Thanks for saving my Brother" Alphonse said as he bowed at him.

"Just doing my job" The Doctor smiled and then left them.

Winery who had been awfully quiet this whole time spoke up "thank god Ed, I was so worried".

"Sir?" Roy looked up at Riza Hawkeye. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"I think it be best if we go back to our duties, now that we know Major Elric is going to pull through. We can come back and check on him again tomorrow. I believe the others would appreciate the help back at your office?".

Roy stood up "Yes your right, Alphonse could you please inform us in any change in Fullmetal?"

"Yes Colonel that's not a problem" said Al.

Roy lightly tapped Al on the shoulder "See you two again soon" with that both the Colonel and Lieutenant left the room.

Winry and Alphonse looked back at Edward who still looked exactly the same as they first walked in the room.

"Well, I better get working on Edwards arm AGAIN. Remind me to bop him on the head when he wakes up!" Winry said as she stood up and rolled up her sleeves.

"Winry! I think brother could do without another concussion!" he laughed nervously

That night

It was now late in the night and Edward had still not woken up from this deep slumber and his friends were still no closer into working out what happened to him. It was a big mystery to them. But not to someone else.

A mysterious figure had been watching everything from the sidelines without even alerting any suspicion towards him. He had a creepy grin formed at his lips as he watched with excitement in his eyes. "Phase 2" he muttered to himself before disappearing.

Winry had insisted in staying with Al for the night in Ed's room and was extremely tired. She tried to sleep but these chairs were not made comfortable enough for that. She did doze off here and there. Winry stood up with a yawn and stretched her arms. "Al lets go find a coffee machine or something. I really need caffeine buzz right now" she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I just can't sleep".

Al nodded "ok" he said. 'Brother hasn't moved at all so it's unlikely he's going to wake up tonight, a break would be alright' Even though he wouldn't benefit from any coffee but as Winry asked him he would go with her.

The pair of them left Edward's room in hunt of a cafeteria. This was the opportunity the strange man had been waiting for. He watched the two walk further away first before he entered the room.

"Hmmm...Look at you! You have survived well. I wasn't expecting you to escape like that. The experiment had just begun" He said as he stroked Ed's hair. "Soon you will be a dangerous weapon against the military not working as one for them".

The sinister man grinned as he put his hand in his pocket to retrieve something from it. He pulled out a syringe with some form of liquid in it. The man's grin grew even wider as he jabbed the needle into Edward's skin. The boy didn't flinch or make any sound.

He started to laugh "Hahaahaaa, Phase 2 complete" He said as he left Edward's room.

The figure had just turned down a corridor just as Winry and Alphonse were walking back. They got to Edward's room and re-entered it.

"Thanks Al, I need this" Winry said as she help up her cup in a gesture to show what she was talking about "It refreshes' me a little".

"That's ok Winry, I didn't think Brother would of woke up anyway" Al said. He looked over at Ed. He noticed something, his brother was bleeding slightly from his shoulder. He went closer to have a look.

Winry noticed "What's wrong Al?"

"Look, Brother is slightly bleeding here" He said as he pointed and Winery had a closer look.

"It's just a little trickle! Don't worry, hey look" Winry then wiped his shoulder with a tissue "See? You can't even see anything there. He's alright".

"Yeah your right Winry" But Al was a little bit suspicious to where it came from.

The day after

The next day there was still no change in Edward. He just lay there deep in a slumber. Winry had in the end stayed up all night, but the night wasn't a waste. She managed to fix Edward's automail. Her and Al had put it back on him, as he was unconscious anyway he wouldn't of felt the pain when the nerve's reconnected. He would of done if he was awake. It wasn't till the afternoon time that the Colonel had returned with Lieutenants Hawkeye and Havoc. He greeted the pair of them and asked how things were? Alphonse just told him that his Brother had stayed the same since he last saw him. He forgot to mention his suspicions what had occurred earlier last night.

"I see" Roy responded, he looked over at Winry who looked exhausted "Miss Rockbell would you like to get some rest? As you do not look like you slept at all last night". He offered.

Winry needed some sleep, but she didn't want to leave. She thought about it for a moment. "Yes I do" She finally responded. There was no denying it she did need some rest.

Roy nodded "Lieutenant Hawkeye, would you be so kindly and take Winery back with you. I think she be better off with you then Lieutenant Havoc!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean!" Shot back Havoc.

Riza saluted "Yes Sir that's fine" She turned and smiled at Winry "Shall we go? We can go back to my home" she offered.

"Thank you so much" Winry smiled back. The two of them then left.

Havoc then turned back at the Colonel with a un-amused face. "Colonel you trying to say I perv after school girls now!" he said with a glare.

Roy shrugged "Who knows" he said with a smile.

"That's rich! It takes one to know one sir, so your probably like school girls too!" Havoc retaliated as Roy started to laugh at the situation.

Alphonse looked on with amusement, he had never seen them act so jokingly before. He couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them. As the laughter could be heard through out the room they failed to notice Edward. As this little commotion was going on he had woken up and was sitting up staring into space with no emotion in his eyes.

"GAH!" Havoc shouted out with surprise in his voice. He was pointing at Ed, slowly Roy and Alphonse turned around and jumped in surprise. This was unexpected.

"Huh? Fullmetal?" Roy said in shock. He then realised Edward was just starring down onto his lap, he wasn't even blinking. The Colonel approached Edward "Hey Fullmetal?" he said, still no response. Roy then placed his hand gently on Ed's shoulder to shake him slightly. But the minute Roy touched him Edward then screamed out. Roy immediately took his hand off with surprise unsure what had just happened. Alphonse and Havoc looked on with worry not sure what to do.

Edward then stopped shouting out and was panting for a second before he turned his head and looked straight into Roy's eye's. A sweat drop formed and dripped down Roy's face he wasn't expecting what happened next.

"why?…" Ed whispered.

Roy looked puzzled as much as Havoc and Alphonse.

"Edward?" Roy questioned.

"WHY!" He repeated through grit teeth.

"Edward I…?" Before Roy could say anymore Ed suddenly grabbed Roy by the collar of his shirt. His eye's boiled with rage.

"BROTHER! STOP!" shouted Alphonse.

"What the hell! Is he hallucinating!" questioned Havoc.

"FULLMETAL! Snap out of it!" said Roy.

"WHHHY!…Why did you do it! What have you done to me!" He raved "I'M NOT YOUR SICK LAB RAT!"

Roy didn't understand what Ed was saying to him "Edward! EDWARD!" he shouted. "Look at me!".

"Hey kid it's the Colonel!" shouted out Havoc.

Edward released his grip slightly. He seemed to be realising what he was doing. He blinked a couple of times, his eye's had life in them again they shook with horror. He released Roy "oh my god" he stuttered.

Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Fullmetal, it's alright. You were just acting out a dream" Roy reassured.

"I,I,I…" Ed felt teary but he held it in.

"Brother, do you remember what you said?" asked Alphonse. "Was you dreaming about what happened to you?"

Ed looked at Al he pressed a shaky hand onto his forehead. "I,I,I t,think so. I'm not sure" he replied.

"Fullmetal I think you should lay back down" insisted Roy "Your wounds are bleeding".

Edward looked back at Roy and then down at himself. His little ruckus had reopened his wounds as blood was seeping through the bandage's. Ed then laid back down.

"I'm sorry Roy. I,I…don't feel like myself" Ed emitted.

'He called me by my first name' His word's shocked them, especially Roy as Edward had never apologised or even said his name like that before.

"It's ok Edward, Now that your awake do you remember anything at all on what happened to you?" Asked Roy.

Ed looked up at the ceiling in thought "I think I have a vague memory" he groaned "My head is throbbing, all I can remember is I had just visited our mum's grave. I left as it was getting late. Then suddenly someone had put something over my head from behind. Then I was bounded".

"So, we can conclude that you was kidnapped" Said Roy.

"I am sorry, my mind is hazy" Edward then began to look very tired "I don't feel…right"

Havoc notice Edward sweating "Colonel, Check the kid's head" He pointed his finger at Ed. Roy looked at him and noticed what Havoc was motioning. He placed a hand on his head, he was burning up.

"You should rest Edward" said Roy.

"Yeah…but s,something isn't right" Edward was starting to drift off. "I,I'm not me….." He said as he closed his eye's.

"Colonel, Is brother ok? What doe's he mean?" asked Alphonse.

"It's ok, He has a slight temperature and probably still has drugs left in his system. Of course he doesn't feel himself. Edward isn't thinking clearly" explained the Roy. But he was wrong, Edward himself knew something wasn't right.

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Becci 'D': **__Hehe Chapter 3 up ^_^ Sorry for a long wait. Was so busy last month with Christmas. So enjoy and a happy new year!_

_

* * *

_During the course of the day, Edward had many visitors. But he didn't really stir at all, so he didn't know that they had came. He still had a slight temperature and was sleeping it off. His brother and friends didn't mind they knew he needed the rest.

Again that night the man had returned and done the same thing he did the night before. He couldn't believe his luck no one was suspicious and no one even noticed him.

But it wasn't till the night after that the mysterious man didn't expect what was about to happen next.

Once more the strange figure couldn't believe his luck. No one was present. An evil grin appeared on his face as he creped into Edward's room. He casually walked over to Ed's bed withdrawing a syringe from his pocket. "Phase 4" he muttered as the man was about to inject him again, when the door opened.

"Stop right there" Ordered Roy "Drop it!" Roy, Riza and Alphonse were at the door way.

The man just turned his head startled, "hehheeheheh your to late!" he cried as he injected Edward once more. The minute the syringed pierced his skin Ed shot up and yelled out. The man started to laugh "yes YES!".

Beads of sweat were dripping down Ed's face he was panting and shakily looking at his hands, he then started to laugh crazily. He looked over at them all. Al gasped, Edward's eye's didn't look human. He rouse out of bed ripping all the wires out of his body. He stood in front of his new master as if to protect him.

"Brother, what are you doing!" Questioned Al.

"FULLMETAL! STOP DON'T MOVE!" Ordered Roy.

Ed just gave a sinister grin.

"SIR! WATCH OUT!" Riza shouted.

Edward suddenly clapped his hands together, there was a big flash of light and a lot of smoke. Roy and the others started to cough, when the smoke cleared Edward and the unknown man had disappeared through a door Ed had made with Alchemy.

"Shit! This is not good" said Roy.

_Unknown location_

The air was stale and smelt damp. A cold chill could be felt throughout a dark looking room. It looked like it had been abandoned and made into a makeshift laboratory.

"Muwheheheh" The weird crazy man could not stop laughing. "Heh, This is brilliant. I didn't expect my experiment to work so well! Your incomplete but you have done well" He said as he ruffled Ed's hair. "A few more things then you be ready".

Edward didn't respond to the mad man's happy rants at him. He just looked on with no emotion to his face. You could of mistaken him for a statue if he wasn't breathing. His body may not be doing anything but Ed's mind was at a wonder.

'_Am I dreaming? Did I really do that?…. D,d,did I hurt anyone!…I am so confused, everything is so hazy'._

"Hmmm, Now that my experiment is near to an end I can tell you what's going to happen next. You see I need to inject this into you" The unknown man held in his hand 2 syringes full of a red liquid. "I have been modifying blood from different animals with alchemy and red water to create a strong powerful formula that without fail create a strong biological weapon at my disposal." He gave a sinister grin "I have no idea how your body will react but I can see your eye's have changed slightly already" Ed's eye's were still that lovely gold but his pupils looked like a cats and his eye's were reflective in the darkness. "So it doe's affect the body! But now I have to do this!" The man injected Edward with a different syringe. The same kind he was using in the hospital. Ed this time didn't react to it. He was still standing there like a statue.

"This should be enough now to control you completely. That is a small dose of the modified blood mixed with something else. From now on you only listen to me".

"Yes master" Edward responded '_That's not right? Is this real? Can anybody help me? Please…help me?'_

The mad man laughed some more as he grabbed his lab coat and put it on. "Now the real fun begins!"

_Headquarters_

"Not good, this is not good. We was so unprepared for the situation!" Roy said in frustration.

Roy, Alphonse and his team were back at head quarters trying to think what to do? Roy had sent Winry to Mrs Hughes place while the military business was taking place.

"Colonel, It's not your fault. How was we to know Edward was going to take that mans side?" Said sergeant Fuery.

"In fact we wasn't even sure what the hell was going on in the first place! So how could we be prepared?" added Lieutenant Breada.

"Yeah Colonel, Don't worry we will get Ed back" reassured Lieutenant Havoc.

"Colonel, I knew something strange was going on. As my brother was bleeding slightly in random places. I now know that it was a puncture wound from a needle" Said Alphonse "I should of said something the first time it happened"

"It's ok Alphonse, you wasn't to know. But I'm glad you told me when you did, why Ed would of disappeared completely without a trace! But we saw the mans face. As we speak Lieutenant Hawkeye is going through records to try and identify him". Roy rested his head on top of his hands "It may take a little while but we will find them".

_Unknown location_

A drip of water echoed throughout the room near by. The man was setting up a surgical table that had restraints on it. It was in the middle of a transmutation circle. Edward was sitting in a chair watching his new master tinkering with the table. His eye's reflecting what little light was in the dark dingy hideout.

"Edward I need you to come here and lay down for me"

"Yes master" he addressed as he got up and approached him without a thought. He laid down onto the table.

"No offence, but I have to restrain you. As I am going to complete your transformation and I am not sure of the out come. Plus you're a very strong talented Alchemist and I don't need those hands clapping together as a reflex responding to the experiment" The man said as he bounded Edwards arms.

"That's fine master. Do what you must" Edward responded. He didn't care what his master done, if he told him, he will do it. No questioned asked.

The man finished bounding his legs. "Were ready to begin" he said with a grin. "Brace yourself!" He then injected one of the modified red liquid syringes straight into his veins.

Edward immediately responded he cried out in pain. He tried to thrash about. "GAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAaaa…"

Before Edward could recover his new master then inject him with another syringe, then he placed his hands on the circle and it began to glow. Ed screamed out. His thrashing became worse, the restraints were making creaking noises from the strain. Sweat was pouring from his face, he grit his teeth in pain.

The mad man began to laugh once again in excitement "YES it's working!"

Vein's could be seen popped through Ed's skin from the stress of his body. His DNA was changing and it was painful. His muscles pulsated tightly to rhythm of his heart beat. Edward's appearance began to change slightly. Sharp fangs and teeth appeared, as well as claws on his flesh hand. The tips of ears had become pointy in shape. If there was any humanity left in his eye's there was no trace now. The man removed his hands from the circle painted on the floor, the flashes of light stopped. Ed was panting heavily, his body shaking from shock. His nervous system was causing him to twitch.

"YES! I HAVE DONE IT!" shouted out the unknown mad man. "Your perfect, You're the only one who has survived this. I knew you was a good choice" He began to undo Ed's restraints "I can see your body has changed slightly again. And before you get any ideas I do not consider you a chimera. You have far to many predators strengths in you to consider you a mere chimera. Now how do you feel?"

It took a moment for Edward to respond to him. He was still panting with heavy shaky breaths. Sweat still dripped down the boys face. Edward then sat up slowly and looked at his new master. He grinned at him while feeling his new teeth with his tongue. "I,I have to admit…m,master my head is throbbing,…but I think I am ok".

"Good good, Now rest. You must rest. This has taken a toll on your body and I can see by your face your body is craving it".

"Yes,s master" Ed responded and laid back down on the table and closed his eye's.

"Soon we will test your new strength and abilities my little Demon" he said with an evil grin.

_Headquarters_

Meanwhile, The Colonel and the others had a breakthrough, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had found the identity of the kidnapper.

"His name is Isaac Grey. He already has a criminal record that's how I found him easily. He has been released from prison only a year ago from stealing resources at hospital's. Such as blood and equipment. He also in the past been prosecuted for petty crimes. So he is a familiar face to the authorities" explained Lieutenant Hawkeye.

She handed his file to the Colonel who had a quick glance through it. He then placed the file on his desk sliding it in from of him. "Take a good look at his photo, this is the man were going to pursue".

"YES SIR" His team said as they saluted.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye do have any clues for hideouts for this man?" Asked Roy.

"Yes I do Colonel, Isaac was last found by the authorities hanging out in old abounded buildings. I say old habits die hard Sir, so I took note of these locations in central and start there" Hawkeye said as she pointed to a map she had. The map had points on it circled in red pen.

"Right, Lieutenant's Havoc, Breada, you will go here" Roy said as he pointed at one if the locations "Alphonse and officer Falman you will go here. Me and Lieutenant Hawkeye will go here" Roy ordered. "I will also inform Major Armstrong to help us. Sergeant Fuery you accompany him and go here. Now, do not interfere on your own. Your goal is only on locating there where abouts. Once we find them, alert me at once. We will then regroup and enter the premises together. I am warning you DO NOT alert them your there, we are in the dark on Fullmetal's condition. Were not sure if he is himself and he may attack us." Roy warned.

"Yes sir" they saluted once again and then diploid on there mission not expecting what lies ahead.

_Unknown location_

It had a been few hours before Edward stirred from his slumber. He had been dreaming about people. He wasn't sure if they were memories or not? He didn't know who these people were but he recognised their face's. One face he kept seeing was a helmet from a suit of armour. _'That man in the armour who is he? I feel I know him…What has happened? Where am I? I feel confused, like I have lost something' _Edward was scarred of his confusion. He didn't like the unknown thoughts and feelings that kept flowing through his mind and body.

Ed slowly opened his now inhuman eye's and starred up at the dark damp ceiling. He then looked around his surroundings to inspect it. He made a move and sat up on the table he was laying on. His untied hair falling loosely around his face. Ed rubbed his eyes with his flesh hand, when he stopped he looked at his hand. _'I didn't know I had claws' _He quickly looked at his automail hand, that was no different. His ear felt itchy and he rubbed it, realising what felt like a earring pierced on top it. While he had been sleeping his master had tagged his ear. On it was writing imprinted in the metal saying 'E.E 101'.

Ed then got off the table with a slight wobble, he held onto the table to steady himself _'whoa, must of got up to quick' ._

"Ah I see your up" said a voice echoing in the background.

Ed looked behind him, there in the doorway was a man in a dirty lab coat. Ed was surprised at himself on how well he could see in the darkness. He recognised this man as his master.

"Hello master" Ed greeted, he didn't know why he felt more relaxed once seeing him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he walked closer to him.

"Yes master, I feel well rested" he answered.

"Now lets have a look at you" he pulled out a little torch from his pocket and shined it into Ed's eye's, watching his pupils react to the light as he flickered it on and off. He then opened Ed's mouth and inspected his teeth.

"Heheh, seems that the final result has changed you physically" he grinned "You're my greatest creation. I have tried in the past but all attempts have failed me. You have responded well to all my treatments. It is time for us to rid the great evil of this world" he stated as he laughed hysterically.

"Master, may I seek permission to ask you a question?"

"Yes, yes! Of course. What is it you desire to know?"

"You said I had many predatory traits, what are they?"

His master gave him the most evilest grin, he had the look of triumph in his eyes.

"I am so glad you asked! You see, you had to be perfect. No mere animal would do. I had to use them all. I used the DNA of what I considered the top predators in our world. You should have there eye's, sense's, strength, agility, stealth, hearing, ALL THEIR POWER! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAaaaaa…"

A grin formed at Ed's lips, he felt proud that his master was pleased with him being strong.

"You my creation are the top predator! You can seek and destroy with ease! But that's not all! First of, we must see how advanced your skills are now?…transmute something".

Ed's grin grew even larger, he clapped his hands together. But before he had a chance to touch any materiel a flash of light appeared and his famous spear rose out if the ground. He done it simply by thinking it.

"Amazing, amazing" his master chirped "The red water in your DNA has made your alchemy remarkable! Quickly, quickly pass that to me!"

Edward tossed over the newly created weapon and his master caught it with ease. "Now watch out!" he cried as he lunged at him. Edward moved from harm so fast, his master had no chance of catching him. He was no skilled fighter but his master tried with all his strength to cut him. He then swung the weapon at him again and Ed jumped in a summersault right over his head. His master then dropped the weapon.

"Your ready, not only physically have you changed but your abilities have also. I can tell your senses respond more greater than a humans as well as your agility" He rubbed his chin as he smiled in thought. "Now I will tell you of a danger that approaches us!"

He began to explain to Ed about his thoughts on the military and that there were the evil in this world. That ever since King Bradley had shown his face the world has seen nothing but bloodshed. And that his family had died in the process.

"I used to be a scientist that worked for a company backed by the military. Evil things were done in that lab that I regret I got involved with. So that's why I must punish them!" He held his fist tightly in determination. "When I left I went into hiding and changed my name. I had to do something so I created my own lab and ended up creating you. Do you understand?".

Ed saw fire in his masters eyes burning with vengeance. He grinned at him "Yes master, I will avenge you" Ed said as his tongue slid across his teeth _'Heh I wish to test out my powers'._

His master began to laugh hysterically once more "…"

_Outside an old Warehouse_

When Edward had performed Alchemy the noise and light from it didn't go unnoticed. Falman and Alphonse had noticed it from a broken window on a warn out looking building. They had approached the small window that looked into what looked like a cellar. There in the badly lit room was Edward holding the weapon he just made.

"Brother!" Al whispered.

"Don't interfere! We must report back to Colonel Mustang immediately" said Officer Falman _'I wonder if he is about to fight him?'. _

Falman then grabbed Alphonse by the arm and dragged him away. Al knew he couldn't rush in as it was risky. 'We be back to save you Brother' he thought as they both retreated.

_Later at the discovered warehouse_

Roy and his team had now regrouped at the abandon warehouse. They were getting ready to sneak in and rescue Ed.

They sneaked in quietly though a large broken window. Colonel Mustang looked around his surroundings to figure out what to do next. Even though it was daylight outside the inside of the building was dark and dingy. As a lot of the entrances and windows had been boarded up or covered by rotten old fabric that once would have been curtains. Roy noticed the dust sparkling in the rays of daylight that broke through gaps and holes in the room.

"We'll have to split up" whispered Roy. "Major Armstrong take Alphonse, Falman and Fuery and head that way. The rest of us will go this way" He ordered.

"Yes Colonel Mustang. Good luck to you sir" Saluted Major Armstrong. Then the two teams deployed there parting ways.

* * *

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Becci 'D':**__ The last chapter is up. I would like to give a BIG THANKS to Heachan, who beta read it for me I__ Hope you enjoy…_

_

* * *

_Chapter 4

Moisture dripping was the only sound that echoed throughout this damp dark corridor. Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Havoc and Breada were quietly moving down the hallway. Visibility was poor, so the group was extra cautious. Every room they had come across was inspected for any presence of life. But so far all they had discovered were damp smelling, rotten old rooms.

"Man it really stinks in here," complained Havoc while holding his nose.

Breda glanced back at him "Shh, quit complaining"

Havoc made face back "But it does. I wonder how much further until we find the kid?"

"You two keep quiet, we don't want to announce our presence!" Hawkeye intervened, with a glare.

But it was to late for that.

In the darkness, Isaac Grey smiled to himself. He knew they had come. It wasn't difficult to hear their footsteps against the rough floor. He turned to his creation who was sitting in the corner of the room. He could only make out Ed's eyes glowing in the dark.

"I think we have visitors."

Edward came out of the darkness with a grin on his face. He looked above him listening to his surroundings. His grin grew wider, revealing his teeth.

Ed looked at his master with that evil smile, his eyes reflecting the small amount of light "Yes master," was all that he said as he leapt up, disappearing into an air duct in the ceiling.

Isaac looked up to the where Ed disappeared and laughed.

_****The corridor*****_

Roy was leading his team down the long the corridor. It wasn't a pleasant atmosphere to be in. Roy's heartbeat was thumping fast in his chest as they walked further down the damp hall. It seemed the further he lead them the faster his heart was beating. He felt like he was going to find something soon, and when he did, it wasn't going to be good.

Suddenly a noise up ahead caught his attention. It sounded like something dropping from a great height. Roy and the others prepared themselves as they walked closer to the source.

Roy suddenly stepped on something. He looked down and noticed it looked like a panel that had fallen from the ceiling. Looking up to confirm this, he wondered if this is what had made the noise earlier. Glancing up ahead, he noticed what seemed like eyes glowing back at him in the dark.

"Watch your self," He warned his team, "I believe something is in front of us."

Breda nervously looked around the others "What?"

They all drew their guns out. Listening to the silence, the only sound was that of something breathing further down the corridor."Who's there!" Mustang sounded confident. He could see the glowing orbs flicker as if they were blinking.

Roy then heard a snicker echoed towards them.

"Answer me! Who are you!"

"Heh, I am no one," the voice answered back.

Roy blinked in realisation _'I know that voice! It can't be?' _He then lost his patience and snapped his fingers. The fire lit up the hallway for a moment. It was enough time to see who it was.

"FULLMETAL!"

Edward just laughed at him "Fullmetal, who is this Fullmetal?" Ed then pointed at them "I won't let you pass. In fact you won't be leaving this place alive."

He began to approach them._'_

_He's is not himself,' _Roy thought. "He's been brainwashed. Use all necessary force just don't kill him!"

Mustang and the others prepared themselves just as Edward began to charge them.

_****Another part of the building****_

Major Armstrong and his team were headed down another corridor similar looking to the one Roy and his team were in. When they all entered the old warehouse together, Colonel Mustang told them to go search this way and he lead the other half of the group in the opposite direction.

So far they weren't having much luck finding Edward. Just dark, empty rooms with abandoned furniture.

"We don't seem to be having much luck Major," Falman concluded.

"Do you think Colonel Mustang has discovered anything?" Al's voice revealed how worried he was.

Major Armstrong turned back to the suit of armor "I don't believe so Alphonse. As I am sure the Colonel would've informed us if he had."

Alphonse sighed with disappointment. He was really worried about his brother. Every minute that passed by only made the young boy more anxious.

Suddenly a loud noise could be heard echoing from somewhere.

"Huh! What was that," gasped Fuery.

"Hmmm, that sounded like gunshots," Major Armstrong said as he looked around to confirm which way the noise came from.

Falman cleared his throat "Major what should we do?"

"Quickly follow ME!" Major Armstrong then punched his way through a wall in the direction of the gunfire.

_****Back in the Corridor****_

Edward had transformed his automail arm into a blade and aimed for Roy's head. The Colonel dogged it and snapped his fingers in response. He created a huge fire ball. Edward just lunged through it with ease, not even getting singed.

Hawkeye shot at Edward to protect Roy, Havoc and Breda copied her actions trying to hit him in non vital areas. But they were finding it difficult to track him.

Suddenly Edward quickly changed direction and fell back.

That's when more bullets were shot at him. Edward looked like he was dancing passed all the shots as he travelled further up the corridor. When they ceased fire, Ed landed on the ground in a crouched position.

He looked up and grinned at them all. Untied hair dangled in front of his face over his eyes. He licked a small drop of blood that dripped down his face."Heheheh, Looks like you got me." he crouched lower, ready to pounce at them. "My turn." he grinned as he darted at them once again.

More rounds were fired as he once again run past it all, this time without a scratch.

"What the hell! The kids' like a freaking monkey or something!" Havoc had to yell over the noise as he reloaded his weapon while Breda covered him.

"No Shit! I can't even get a shot near him!"

"LIEUTENANTS," Hawkeye suddenly cried, "Quick, Ed's going after the Colonel!"

Roy couldn't believe Ed's speed and inhuman movements. Edward didn't really care about the other military people, he was fixated with the Colonel. He was a great challenge for him and he enjoyed it.

Mustang snapped his fingers once again sending fire Ed's way. He moved backwards as he kept the flames coming. Edward jumped and ducked under each wave. Ed clapped his hands together and the earth beneath Roy's feet began to shoot up spears randomly at him.

He dodged them and snapped his fingers as fast as he could to avoid being hit. Ed clapped his hands once more and this time got lucky, he knocked the Colonel off his feet. He fell backwards grazing his right cheek on the tip of one of the spears.

"Damn it!" Roy got back on his feet, ready to fight back once more.

Edward lunge at him, his hands ready to clap together when suddenly a huge explosion came from the wall in between Ed and Roy.

Edward covered his eye's with his arm and squinted.

Dust filled up the corridor quickly drifting through the entire area. When the dust cleared Major Armstrong was standing there, shirt off and revealing well toned muscles. Alphonse stood behind him, searching for his brother.

"Colonel, it seems you are need of some assistance." Armstrong said as he flexed his muscles.

Edward gave a snarl and quickly leapt up out of sight into an air vent again, disappearing into the darkness.

"Just in time Major." The Flame Alchemist looked up to see Ed had vanished. "Where did that runt go!"

"Everyone regroup," Hawkeye called out as she stood behind the Colonel, watching his back.

The rest of the team did a similar formation while searching their surroundings.

"What happened? Was it Brother?" Al brought his arms up, ready for a fight.

"I'm afraid Fullmetal was the one that attacked us. He is not himself at all," Mustang explained.

"The kid has gone wacko on us," Havoc added.

Fuery let out a stifled breath while shakily holding his gun, staring into the darkness of the corridor.

"Colonel, this sudden silence is suspicious." Major Armstrong braced himself for whatever was to come.

"Just watch your backs," replied Roy.

He then began clicking his fingers to light up parts of the dark corridor to try and find where Edward had vanished to.

Unknown to them Ed was right above their heads, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike them. He could sense their feelings and was amused by it. He could tell some where frightened or nervous. Unlike them, he could see clearly in the dark. So he used the darkness to his advantage and was stalking the group below him.

The group then began to move slowly along the corridor in the direction Ed had originally came from. They didn't know what was up ahead but Ed knew they were heading towards a stairwell that lead to the basement. That was where his master was hiding.

_'I can't let them get to close to my master!'_ He had to think quickly on what to do with the now larger armed group.

The Colonel didn't like this silence either. The building itself was creepy enough but now the atmosphere inside had become eerie. He was leading his team into unknown territory and he had to show them a brave front. At least all of them had now joined together so he was feeling more confident about the situation.

Edward noticed the Colonel had moved slightly ahead from the group as he snapped every so often, lighting up the dark in front of him.

Edward grinned, knowing his opportunity was coming.

Suddenly a loud crash came from above their heads, they all looked up. Ed landed on Mustang's shoulders, knocking him to the ground. With his automail arm he held Roy across his chest from behind, as his newly clawed hand held his throat tightly.

Ed had his back to the rest of the team and knew it was a dangerous position to be in. Quickly he moved himself and the Colonel to face them.

Several hammers were pulled back as the troops aimed their guns.

Ed gave a sinister grin "I wouldn't if I were you," he warned, squeezing Roy's throat, causing him to choke. "Not when I have your Commander in my grasp!"

"Edward Elric! Stop and think what you are doing," Armstrong asked, trying to get through to him. He had his hands up and moved slightly forward to try and approach them.

Ed's grin grew even more darker "Hear that Colonel? He wants me to think about what I am doing?" He briefly paused for a moment. "HAH! I think I know what I want to do."

Ed leaned in close to Roy's ear. The Colonel could feel Ed's breath against his neck. "My master told me to kill you." Mustang gasped for air in response while grabbing at Ed's arm, trying to pull it away. But Edward was much stronger then him

"BROTHER STOP THIS!" Al shouted out realizing what his brother was going to do.

Ed's body froze and his grip loosened a little when he looked at the suit of armor staring at him. His eyes shook with terror.

_'He was in my dreams.' _

Roy noticed his response when he saw his brother.

Alphonse looked straight into Ed's fearful eyes."Brother?" He approached him cautiously. "Brother? It's me, Brother. Alphonse. You have to let go of the Colonel. I know you don't want to kill him!"

Ed didn't know what to do. He released Roy completely, causing him to fall, coughing and spluttering on the floor. Riza had rushed to his side as Edward backed away from them.

His face twitched into a snarl "DON'T COME NEAR ME," he growled.

"But Brother," Al said with a sad voice.

"WHY! Why do you keep calling me that!" He stood in a fighting stance, prepared to defend himself.

Roy sat up with the help of Riza, rubbing his throat."Fullmetal! Pull yourself together," he said as he stood up, wobbling slightly.

The rage in Ed's eyes glowed in the darkness. "I AM NOT FULLMETAL!" He panted and clenched his fists "Stop calling me that! I don't know you people. I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

Edward wasn't sure what to do and he started panicking. His mind was frantically going all over the place. _'I know I don't know them. I know! But I do recognize their faces. That armor? THAT ARMOR!' _

Ed turned and stared back at him. Sweat started to drip down his face, his hands were shaking. His fearful confused eyes staring at them.

Mustang noticed the change in Edward when Alphonse confronted him. It was like something clicked in his memory and he was scared of it. He didn't know how to respond.

"Edward," Roy said calmly as he began to approach the frightened, confused boy.

"Colonel?" Riza went to halt him but he just pushed past her.

Ed became defensive again "Stay there! Don't come near me," He warned.

But the Colonel kept approaching him.

Ed looked frantically for an exit. But this time he was trapped in a corner. "MASTER! Where are you? HELP ME!" But unknown to him, his so called master had already escaped without him.

At this time so many thoughts were running through his head, he failed to notice the Colonel. Before he knew it he was being embraced in a hug from the man. The look of shock appeared across his face. He was scared. Ed tried to squirm away.

"It's ok Edward. You can stop now. You're safe." The Flame Alchemist tried to calm him down. Ed didn't realized it but tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

_'I know this man. I know all of them.'_

Suddenly his memory came back, flashing before his eyes. The experiment, the hospital, what he had become, his friends and his brother.

Ed suddenly let out a heart filled sob and he embraced Roy back while clutching to his jacket.

"I'M SORRY! I..I..I'm so sorry!" Ed sobbed loudly. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Brother! It's ok. It's not your fault," Al reassured him.

The team looked on with sadness and pity in their eyes as they watched the poor tortured boy sobbing loudly into Roy's shoulder.

The Colonel embraced him until he calmed down a little. He stroked Ed's long hair as a gesture of comfort. Roy then let go of Ed as he stood up. Still holding out his hand with a warm smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Ed looked up with teary eyes and accepted Roy's hand as he helped him to his feet.

Edward then looked over at Al and smiled at him "Al," he manage to say before his feet gave way and he slumped over.

Roy manage to catch him before he hit the floor. He was limp in his arms.

"BROTHER!"

"It's ok. Your brother is probably exhausted. He's been through a lot," The Colonel assured Alphonse. "He just needs some rest."

Major Armstrong came over to Roy and took Ed from him.

"It looks like you need some as well, Colonel. Mr Elric must have been a challenge for you?"

Roy laughed at his statement "The kid is ALWAYS a challenge Major. You should of known that by now?"

Major Armstrong chuckled slightly and smiled.

"Sir, we still have to find Isaac Grey," Hawkeye suddenly reminded him.

"Forget it," Havoc interrupted, "he's probably long gone by now."

Falman nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here," added Breda.

"Good idea. Its scary in here," Feury let out a sigh and put his gun away.

_****The next day****_

The military had searched the entire warehouse and had confiscated all the equipment and left over experiments that had been left behind. There wasn't any clues on where the mad man, Isaac Grey had disappeared to? But they would find him. Colonel Mustang guaranteed that.

Ed had been placed in a bed, back at the Command Centre. A Doctor had come and addressed any wounds the boy had while he was unconscious.

Roy and Alphonse had checked over him to see what the crazy scientist had done to him. They noticed his nails, teeth and eyes.

Roy had also noticed the kids unbelievable strength and agility. He had no idea what that man had done, but it was certain it couldn't be undone.

Ed is going have to cope with being slightly inhuman from now on. He didn't know how the kid was going to react once he woke up but he would have to be there to support him when he did.

In Ed's room, the Colonel and Al sat quietly, watching over him. Roy had Lieutenants Hawkeye and Havoc guarding the door outside.

He decided not to tell Ed's mechanic Winry anything yet as he didn't know how the young girl would react. In fact, he wouldn't know how Ed would react.

Roy had noticed Edwards slightly pointed ears and saw the I.D tag that was clipped into the one. "E.E 101," he muttered to himself. _'Probably some sort of experiment number?'_

It was a while later when Ed stirred in his sleep. His tired eyes flicked open revealing the abnormal ones he now possessed. He groaned slightly as his sensitive eyes reacted to the light in the room.

As he had been living in the dark for a long time, he needed to adjust. He rubbed his face, when his vision became clear, he looked to the left of him to a man and the suit of armor sitting by his bedside.

Roy smiled at him then asked, "Do you know who we are?"

He hoped the boy had not forgotten.

Ed stared at them for a moment before he answered.

"Yes, you're Colonel Mustang." He looked over at Al, "and you," A tear rolled down his cheek. "Al. You're Al."

"Brother, I am so glad you're alright." Al's tone sounded relieved.

A look of happiness spread across Roy's face. He was glad Ed knew who they were. He didn't want to face another fight with the kid.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Ed wiped at his face, "I think so. Just tired."

"Do you remember what happened," Roy asked.

Ed gasped when he heard that question. He remembered everything.

He looked the Colonel straight in the eyes."I know I wasn't dreaming," he said. "But I felt like I was in a dream world. I knew what my body and mind were doing and what I was thinking at the time but subconsciously the real me knew it was wrong! I was confused, I couldn't control what I did. If you what I mean?"

"It's ok Brother, you was being controlled by someone else."

Ed gave a small smile as he looked back at the Roy and noticed the bandage on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Mustang." He gestured to his wound. "I am really sorry, I wish I had more control of myself! I never intentionally would harm anyone."

Roy looked surprised at Edward's sudden apology. He smiled at him and patted Ed on the head."It's alright Edward. It's just a scratch. No harm done."

Ed laughed nervously back at him and then gasped. He suddenly panicked.

"Oh my god! That man! What has he done to me?" As he sat up in his bed, he looked at his flesh hand and noticed his sharp fingernails. "Claws?" He then felt his ears. "That's not normal! WHAT! An Earring?" He then realized his teeth.

He felt them with his finger and noticed their sharpness.

"Please tell me I don't have a tail! I don't have a tail right!"

Roy and Al couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no. Brother you don't have a tail!"

Edward gave out a huge sigh of relief.

_'Of all that he's been through, he asks if he's got a tail?' _

Roy chuckled, "Fullmetal, I am glad to see you're back to your old self."

"Heh heh, Well sort of. I'm just glad I don't have a tail too." Ed smiled. "I remember that man telling me I'm not a chimera. But I know I've got animal strengths in me. I mean look at my hand and teeth for starters. How can I not be a Chimera?"

Roy shrugged, unsure of how to answer him.

"We know your DNA has been mingled with animal DNA but I think to be a true Chimera your mind and body have to be merged with one type of animal," answered Alphonse.

"Regardless what that man did, I am going to make sure YOUR involvement in it stays quiet," Roy mentioned as he pointed at Ed.

Edward and Alphonse looked surprised.

"Well you don't want your brother being dragged off to one of the labs to be experimented on do you?" Roy said with a stern look on his face.

A sweat drop dripped down Ed's face suddenly. He laughed nervously again. "Heh heh, I suppose I am lucky I still look human."

"Relatively Human." Commented Roy.

"What!" Ed panicked.

"It's not just your nails and teeth Brother. Your eyes have changed too," informed Al.

"WHAT!" Ed gasped. He looked around the room for something to see himself. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. His eyes were reflecting the light from the room, so from this distance they looked like they were glowing.

Ed hurried out of his bed and dashed to the window. He could clearly see his eyes in his reflection. "They look like a cats," he said out loud.

"Fullmetal are you okay?" Roy asked with worry.

Ed sighed as his shoulders slumped, his daze dropping to the floor."It's fine." He turned round and looked at the worried pair. "I suppose I can benefit from my new abilities. At least I can hide it."

He shrugged and gave them a typical wide smile. "Could have been worse! I could have had a tail!"

Roy and Alphonse again laughed at Edward. Despite what had happened to him over the past few weeks, he was looking at the world with a positive attitude.

'_At least he's taking it better then I thought he would. He's really grown up!'_

THE END

* * *

*HUGS* Thanks again to Heachan ^_^


End file.
